


Decoration Deals

by xxDustNight88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Tree, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Christmas, Implied Sexual Content, Light Bondage, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Hermione and Dean use magic and pleasure to work out a decoration deal that makes them both happy this holiday season.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21
Collections: Joy to the World Crossover Collection





	Decoration Deals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VoldyIsMyFather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldyIsMyFather/gifts).



> This was written for VoldiIsMyFather as part of the 2020 Joy to the World collection. I enjoyed writing these two for the first time, so i hope I did them justice! Thank you so much for the fun and festive prompt to use! Happy holidays!! Much love, xxDustNight88!
> 
> Huge thank you to for GaeilgeRua for allowing me to use her Grammarly subscription to read this over! Any other mistakes are definitely my own..
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. Supernatural belongs to Warner Bros. Television, in association with Wonderland Sound and Vision. No copyright infringement is intended. 
> 
> Prompt: Character A and Character B cannot agree when/where to put up the Christmas Decorations

It was Hermione and Dean's first Christmas at their cabin. After mostly retiring from hunting monsters, Dean had asked Hermione to marry him and together they worked to design and build the perfect cabin out in the middle of nowhere. Now that winter arrived and with it the holidays, they had the next big decision to make on how to decorate their home.

"I think it would be best if we didn't decorate at all," Dean said as he stood in the doorway to their bedroom. He was watching Hermione try and tame her wild curls. "We're supposed to be spending the holiday with Sam and Ginny in the city anyway."

"That's not the point, Dean," Hermione said, sighing heavily as she set aside her comb. Turning around on the stool, she met her husband's stare. "I'd like the cabin to feel homey and festive for us too. I know we're going to celebrate elsewhere, but wouldn't it be nice to have a tree and some decorations here?"

Dean leaned heavily against the doorframe and crossed his arms. This would be the first holiday season he wasn't out travelling across the country with Sam in search of demons and other creatures. Maybe it _would_ be nice to at least have a tree? He couldn't even remember the last time he'd celebrated the holidays.

"Okay, fine," he relented, now moving into the room. Bending, he placed a chaste kiss to Hermione's lips. "As long as we can go and cut down our own tree, then I guess it would be nice to have some decorations."

"Brilliant," Hermione exclaimed, reaching out for Dean's hand before he could leave again. "We can go later after I get back from work. I love you."

Smirking, Dean allowed himself to pulled down for another kiss. "I love you too," he mumbled as Hermione let him go so she could finish getting ready for work.

He had no idea what he'd agreed to, but whatever it was, he knew that Hermione would make it memorable. Now he was going to go and call Sam to see precisely what other holiday nonsense they needed besides a tree.

* * *

That evening after Hermione had returned from work and they'd had a chance to have a small dinner, the married couple wandered out into the woods to find the perfect tree. It didn't take long before they found a grove of fresh pines that were not too tall. Their cabin was spacious but still meagre in size.

"This is the one," Hermione gushed as she walked in a circle around the pine tree. "It looks like it's right out of a novel."

"You sure?" Dean asked, holding up the axe he'd brought along with them. "I don't want to cut down a tree and then have you find another you like better."

Laughing, Hermione shook her head. "No, this is the one, I promise," she said, gently brushing the tips of her fingers over the branches. "Go on and cut it down, or I can use my magic."

"I thought you wanted to do this the traditional way?" Dean asked, eyeing her sceptically.

"I do, but if it's too hard for you to handle," Hermione explained, giving him a playful wink.

"I'll show you hard to handle," Dean said suggestively, standing close to his wife and capturing her lips in a heated kiss. "When we get done with decorating, I'm going to ravish you under the mistletoe."

Shivering with desire, Hermione kissed Dean back with more passion than before. "I like the sound of that. Now, let's get this tree cut down and back to the cabin so we can hurry onto more exciting activities."

Growling slightly, Dean hoisted the axe and began to hack down the tree. Before long, they were both sharing the weight as they used rope to drag the tree back to the cabin. Along the way, they teased each other about what they wanted to do after they were done decorating.

"So where are we putting this thing?" Dean asked, propping the tree up against their porch. "Outside right?"

"What?" Hermione asked, stopping mid-step as she climbed the porch steps. "We're putting it inside, of course." Turning back around, she continued her way up the steps and unlocked the front door.

Dean followed Hermione inside the cabin. "I don't get why we would put it in here when we spend nearly all of our time outside. I think it would look great right in the middle of the porch. Plus, then we wouldn't have to worry about all the pine needles on the floor."

"I've never had a tree outside before, Dean. You're supposed to put it inside the house," Hermione explained as she began to rifle through boxes of decorations she'd pulled from storage.

"You're so traditional, Hermione," Dean said, rolling his eyes even though he was smiling. "Where is your sense of adventure?"

Taking out her wand, Hermione waved it in the air, causing a strand of silver garland to explode from one of the many boxes. It twirled and twisted through the air before wrapping itself around Dean. It wrapped him up tightly, securing his arms to his side.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, trying to get free, but the magic held. "Let me go."

"Take back what you said about me lacking a sense of adventure," Hermione demanded, trailing the tip of her wand down Dean's chest.

"Fine, fine," he said, wishing he could pull Hermione in for a kiss right now, but she held all the power. For some reason that turned him on more than he would admit. "I take it back. Please untie me, and we'll come to some sort of deal."

"I think you owe me a full apology. I seem to recall allowing you to convince me to move out into the middle of a forest, not to mention just last night I let you try trying me up in bed. I never would have done either of those things before meeting you." Hermione quirked an eyebrow, challenging Dean to deny her words. 

Dean groaned, feeling his cock stir at the memories she was rousing within him from last night. "You looked so fucking sexy wrapped up in that red ribbon…" Shaking his head, he smirked. "You're trying to distract me."

"Is it working?" Hermione asked, biting her lip and batting her eyes. 

Dean laughed, loving the way Hermione teased him. "Yes, but if you let me go, I'm sure we can come to some sort of agreement. Then, I can take you upstairs and wrap you up tightly once more."

"Alright fine," Hermione said with a fake sigh of exasperation. She waved her wand, and the garland fell to the floor. "There you go."

Dean eagerly grabbed Hermione by the waist and pulled her toward him, kissing her hard and fast. His tongue snaked into her mouth for a taste, his cock straining against his jeans when she moaned. After a few minutes of kissing and teasing, Dean pulled back and said, "I do apologize, by the way. You're full of adventure, and I'm lucky to have you."

"Thank you," Hermione whispered, her cheeks flushed. Her chest rose and fell as her breathing returned to normal after their snogging session. "I try."

Chuckling, Dean brushed her curls away from her flushed cheeks. "Let's make a deal," Dean said as he moved his hands to cup her bottom. Staring down into her chocolate-coloured eyes, he said, "If you let me set up the tree outside on the porch, I'll let you talk me into baking cookies, and maybe watching a few of those sappy Christmas movies too."

"You mean it?" Hermione asked, her heart fluttering as she stared up at her husband. He was driving a hard bargain, but they did tend to spend more time out on their porch than inside. It might be fun to break traditional norms and decorate their porch instead of the inside of the house.

"As much as it will drive me crazy," Dean began squeezing her bottom and making Hermione squeak, "I'd do anything to make you happy as long as we set up the tree outside."

"Oh all right," Hermione said on a sigh, pretending to be put out by the agreement. "We can do it your way, but we watch a movie every night until Christmas."

"Ugh," Dean groaned, already regretting this deal. "Whatever you say, love."

"Perfect," Hermione replied, resting her head on Dean's chest and hugging him tightly. "Now, take me upstairs because I can't wait to have you tie me up again."

Scooping Hermione into his arms, Dean kissed Hermione and then headed for the stairs. "You drive a hard bargain, witch."

"You love me for it," Hermione told Dean as he placed her on the bed, and they began to eagerly undress.

"I do. I really do," Dean replied, and then picked up the red ribbon from the floor. "Now, shut that pretty mouth and get ready for some fun."

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
